


I Can't Outrun You

by ernyx



Series: BuckyNat fics (for ease of finding) [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky loves Nat a lot, F/M, Nat would love Bucky if she knew who he was, both of them deserve happiness and people keep stealing it from them, somehow they'll always find their way back to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: She'd never expected the ghost story to be real.He'd never expected to get her back.





	I Can't Outrun You

     Natasha gasps awake. There’s a face hovering in her mind, ever so familiar, ever so distant. She can’t place it but it’s smiling at her. Phantom hands cup her face, one warm, one cold, and she leans into a sensation that isn’t there, chasing it before breaking free of her dream. 

     Another morning, and it feels like there’s something important that she’s forgotten. 

* * *

     James sits at a bar and idly flirts with the woman who has decided to sit to his left. Apparently the metal arm doesn’t intimidate her, which is refreshing, but she’s looking to be taken home tonight and he’s not really sure he wants to do that. 

     He catches a glimpse of red hair across the room, mutters his apologies, and leaves. 

* * *

     Natasha’s mission takes her back to Russia, and there’s a painful nostalgia at work. For all the hurt she has endured here, there are flashes of something warmer, something kinder that she can’t place. A body dwarfing hers in the winter, curling around her and keeping her safe. 

     She’s lost in thought and nearly misses her drop-off. That just won’t do. 

* * *

     James startles as someone calls him by name-- by his given name rather than Bucky-- before realizing he’s automatically given that one to the barista. It’s disappointing, he thinks, from someone else’s mouth. It doesn’t feel right, doesn’t sound right anymore. 

     He’s still waiting. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get to stop waiting. 

* * *

     Natasha comes home covered in injuries but successful, as is par for the course recently, and Bucky finds himself at her bedside. 

     “I know you,” she says. He nods, and she shakes her head. “No, I mean I _**know**_ you. I’ve always known you.” 

     “Oh thank god,” he replies, and throws his arms around her tight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Feedback? I'd love to hear it! Drop me a line either here or on my tumblr (@artificiallyimplantedmemories) !


End file.
